Age of Titans
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman knew that life would be hard, in a world like this there would be no exception. But it never prepared her for what lay beneath her own...'skin'. As the last of her kind in two ways Mikasa will venture forth with Armin Arlert, the genious friend, and Eren Jaeger, the Titan-Shifter. But with years of battle between cyborg and Titan, will her heart or mind guide her?
1. Within Trost Arc

**Sooooooo, Mikasa had a little...surgery a long time ago...thank you /Jaeger. And uh...y'know lemme just read it to you.**

**Trost**

Mikasa was usually a level headed woman, always keeping calm and being madly protective of Eren. But hearing that not only was Eren dead...she failed at keeping the last spark of humanity left alive...the only thing to compensate for it was...well, kill the Titans and rid them of the world and finally see Erens wish come true. And she would have continued, if it wasn't for that random titan who came out of nowhere and smacked her with its backhand into a nearby fire **(how is there fire? I don't know deus ex machina?)**. Leading her to feel her skin melt and peel away from her body. She had so many things left to do, marry, have kids, continue her bloodline in a way **(preferably with Eren)** and just be a woman where the Titans merely cease to exist. But no she'll die knowing she couldn't protect anyone, not her mother, father, Erens mother, Armins parents, all the hopeless civilians and most of all...Eren. Plus she'd never figure out what that heavy feeling on her back has been about for the past few years. She closed her eyes, waiting to be sent to whatever life there is after death. A few seconds went by, nothing happened, her whole world was dark, yet she could hear the constant crashing and yelling in the back ground, what was wrong? Was she denied death?

_INITIALIZING ENERGY CELLS_

What?

_INITIALIZING HEADS UP DISPLAY_

Excuse me?

_REBOOTING MUSCLE TISSUE_

She could see, the fire around her...it didn't hurt her...nothing did. She felt weird, she went to grab her forehead, when she did her hand...it wasn't flesh. She jumped back in surprised and looked at her hand, it was made of metal, her nails now clawed, her other hand the same. She looked into a nearby broken mirror, what she saw was not herself...it was a machine. A...a cyborg... The weight on her back, it was gone. There was a thud beside her, a suit case, out from it came a red kitana. All she could think was-

"What happened to me?"

**Age of Titans**

**By**

**LeonardChurch814**

**Inspired by**

**Some random artist who loved Metal Gear Rising and Attack on Titan**

It started raining some time ago, but the fire still wouldn't go out **(that's some really durable fire)**, no matter how much it rained. As she stumbled her way out of the building she could hear the shouts of the other cadets.

"Mikasa!"She heard Armin.

Her maneuver gear was broken along wither her spare blades, but the red kitana by her side...would it work? She grabbed it, throwing the case it came in away. Finally she looked around, her scarf somehow remained intact on a nearby desk (which she put back on). There were a few thuds moved her, another titan...in fact, it was the one that swatted her. It reached down to her, she brought the sword in front of her and swung. It amazing speed (even faster then before the fire) she cut off the Titans fingers. It recoiled and swung its arm at her again, this time she jumped over it, and landed on its backhand. She was going with the flow, all of this just...felt right. She ran across the Titans arm cutting of chunks at every swing, and with great height she jumped in the air and brought her sword straight through the middle of the Titan, splitting it in half. A few emotions flew through Mikasa, remorse, amazement, and the most pissed off attitude she has ever had. She was no idiot, this body of hers, it was gonna change her life...with skills like these, she knew Eren would've taken this if it meant killing Titans.

"Mikasa! Mikasa are you-"Above her a few of the other cadets and Armin saw her.

"Mikasa, is that you?"Armin asked.

"Yes, Armin."She nodded.

Silence fell over the group.

"MIKASA HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU WERE A BADASS CYBORG TOTAN KILLIGN MACHINE!"Jean yelled with a hint of shock and awe.

"I...I never knew."She admitted.

"What do you mean you never knew!? You are litterally a hunk of metal!"Sasha yelled.

"I...I didn't ask for this." **(Neither did Jenson)** She said.

"Well neither did we ask for the Titans but we gotta make the most out of the situation. Help us get into HQ! With that body no doubt we will be able to some serious damage to those damn Titans!"Jean said.

Mikasa nodded, she was gonna have some payback...for Eren. She ran, which like everything else was enhanced far beyond her normal body. As she ran she killed as many Titans she could, cutting them in hundreds of pieces litterally. As she turned a corner she was confronted by 3 Titans. She charged them, she didn't know what her body was capable of or how far she can push it now was the time to find out.

She blocked the attack from the first Titans knocking it back and swiftly cut off one of its legs and then the other, making it fall. The one on her left brought its fist down and she blocked again and pushed it back, but this time things seemed to slow down and she acted on instinct. She ran across its arm like before and cut it of but this time she jumped over the Titans head facing the back of its neck. Time slowed down once again and she started to wail into the Titans neck cutting off its head. She turned around to face the other Titan but she was beat to it, as it was about to give her the greatest nucklesandwich on earth another Titan came it, and it don't go for her it stomped on the head of the no-legged Titan, crushing its face, and punched the other one.

She was in shock, everything was happening so fast around her all she could do was try and adapt. Not only was she a cyborg, the was a Titan who killed its own kind. What the fuck was with today!?

"Mikasa get away from that thing!"She heard Armin yell behind her.

She did, she ran away from the fighting Titans, she spotted some fallen debris and ran up it on to the rooftop meeting up with Armin and Conny.

"What is with that Titan?"Armin asked.

"I don't know, but we ha e to get to the supply depot and stock up."Conny said.

"Yeah."Armin said sadly.

"Well what are we waiting for lets move."Conny said.

"You guys go, I'm no use, leave me."

"What?"Mikasa said.

"Go, I'd only slow you down, and I'll get you all killed, just leave me. I'd rather finish myself off then be eaten."Armin grabbed a spare blade.

Mikasa grabbed it out of his hands and crushed it.

"I will _not _leave you behind Armin."

"What, but Titans are everywhere, you can't possibly protect me and carry me at the-"Conny grabbed his arm and ran.

"C'mon let's move."Mikasa and Conny ran ahead.

She already lost Eren today, Mikasa was _not_ going to loose Armin too. She kept at a low speed, trying to stay with the other two.

"No! Wait hold on, I've got an idea."

"What is it then?"

"It's your choice, Mikasa can probably do it by herself but..."

"What is it?"Conny asked a little agitated.

"That Titan over there, the one that is fighting its own kind, maybe we can make it take out the ones at HQ."

"You have got to be kidding, how the hell are we gonna steer that thing?"

"I think he's fighting on instinct, I can feel it. If we kill the ones he's fighting now maybe we can lead him over to HQ."

"We don't need him, we got badass cyborg right here, she can take them all."Conny said.

"Maybe, but I can't insure that I could. I have had an hour in this thing...or rather using it. I agree with Armin."

"So if I'm correct here, we're basically recruiting a Titan."

"If that how you want to put it, then yes."

"This plan is going to fail, let's do it."Conny said with a smirk.

"If we pull this off we can save a lot of lives."

"And we will, let's do this."

The three ran to the Titan, Mikasa ran straight up to the opposing Titan and cleared its head off. Apparently in the time they left a few more Titans came, which anti-Titan (that's what she was calling now) beat the crap out of it and looked toward HQ. It bellowed in rage and ran as fast as it could towards HQ, as it did it clenched its fists and gave a massive lunch to the first one it came apon. Well actually it was two, the two that we looking inside HQ and were about to eat everyone inside. Mikasa stopped at an adjacent building, inside right where the wall was was Jean. The three of them made their way into the building in the same room.

"Armin, Conny, Mikasa, what-"He was at a lost for words, what the fuck was with today?

"We made it, that was crazy, but we made it. Almost out of fumes too."Conny said.

"Am...am I dreaming this, did that Titan just attack the others?"Jean asked.

"From now on Armin your word is law! And look, we found an abnormal who has a bone to pick with its friends! And he couldn't give a crap about us! It's awesome!"Conny said.

"That's impossible, no Titan has ever attacked its own more or less ignored us."

"Well it's working, and for whatever reason it's killing its own kind. Right now let it do what it wants, as long as it helps us in whatever way possible."Mikasa said.

To those who hadn't seen Mikasa yet they were in surprise, it was a cyborg. The last cyborg.

**LINE BREAK**

CYBORGS

Long ago before humanity was pushed into the walls by the Titans, it was at the most technological height of its time. Cyborgs were half-man, half-machine, and built sturdy enough for war. As they were used for war. More then 9/10 of the cyborg population were in PMC's (Private Military Corporation) and were rarely seen out of it. It was not until the year 2018 did a professor by the name of Wilhelm Voigt created bodies for multiple homeless children who were stripped of their body leaving only there brain [See the Desperado Incident]. After that there was a spike in Cyborgs that were not affiliated in PMC work but still a overwhelming amount still stayed in PMC work. When the Titans came PMC's skyrocketed, not only were they better equipped but had the forces to back it up. But yet even they were beaten due to the sheer number of Titans.

CYBORGS

**LINE BREAK**

They all went inside and went to the lift platform. Armin detailed his plan, a group would use the elevator to lower themselves just at head height of the 4 meter Titans and blind them with the shots, then the seven of the cadets would come from behind and kill them off finally. With a few snide remarks and confirmation of the plan everyone took their place, the seven walked down a staircase to reach the beams that lay in the main chamber and everyone else loaded their guns and got in the lift. As the Titans crowded around them they all prepared for the right moment, and the seven above waited. As soon as the Titans were in range, they fired.

"FIRE!"A cadet said, as they all let loose their bullets blinding the Titans.

Mikasa and the other started their attack and promptly cut off their weak spot, of course Mikasa went a little overboard and not only chopped his head off, but split it into hundreds of smaller pieces. But as they all died Conny and Sasha missed and their Titans lived. Sasha's Titan made a grab for her but fell on itself. So Mikasa and Annie quickly took care of it.

"ROBO-MIKASA, YOU SAVED MY LIFE!"Sasha screamed as she ran to Mikasa and cried as she hugged her in relief.

"Are you okay?"Mikasa asked.

"Because of you yes!"

"Then get up, we have work to do."

"They're all dead, time to load up supplies!"One of the cadets in the lift said.

As they did their hopes rose and they thanked the beserk Titan outside. As they all headed out and made their way to escape Mikasa checked up on the beserker Titan. She regretted it, the remaining Titans were _eating _it. It tried fighting back but it just couldn't.

"Cannibalism?"Armin who just came by saw.

"That Titan, we need to save it."Mikasa said.

"What?"Armin asked.

"That Titan is our key, it can help us break this...this cycle of defeat we are locked in with the Titans. We need to save it."

"I agree, we need it. Besides, I bet we can learn a lot from it."Reiner said to her right.

"Our you insane! First off, we have a path to safety, second off, you want to help a Titan!? How long until it starts turning on us?!"Jean said.

"If it does I can deal with it."Mikasa said.

"Plus having an abnormal as an ally is a big advantage. I'd take him over a cannon any day."Annie said.

_'Him, since when did Titans become people?'_A part of Mikasa asked.

"Are you hearing yourself!? Cause I know I sure can't."Jean said.

"Oh no."Mikasa turn to Armin.

"It's the one that ate Thomas."He said looking at a blonde yet very bony and frail looking Titan.

Suddenly the Anti-Titan roared, he ran after it. He lost both of its arms but it didn't care and it went for the Titan and chomped down on it with its teeth. It lifted it up and brought it down snapping its neck and used it as a weapon against the other Titans. Finally with all the other Titans dead, it let out one last roar and dropped.

"Well I guess we dot. Have to worry anymore, it's dead now let's get out of here."Jean said as he was about to leave.

He turned around, they were all still standing there.

"What's wrong, it's only a Titan why would-"He came up beside them and saw.

Right where the Titans weak spot would be lied a body, and not just any body...it was Eren Jaeger. Mikasa dropped the ground and ran at Eren, when she reached him he dropped, lying on her. She couldn't believe it, he was alive. She moved her ear to his chest, his heart was beating, she didn't need any super hearing to figure that out. She didn't know if she could cry, but she sure felt like it.

**LINE BREAK**

"You're all gonna die."Mikasa turned around, it was Eren...he was awake.

"Eren, are you alright, look at me."Mikasa said.

He did, and he was surprised to say the least. She was now a cyborg, seeing your childhood friend change from a normal person into something extraordinary the next time you see them is something pretty stunning. But she couldn't say much, she just saw Eren as a Titan not a few minutes ago.

"Eren are you alright, can you move, can you say something? Listen they're terrified, you've got to tell them everything that's happened."

"Armin what-"

"He said that we're all gonna die!"One of the Military Police said.

"What other way can you interpret that? Son of a bitch wants to eat us, you watch."

Mikasa was sure of herself she can protect themselves and kill anyone. But that cannon...

"Cadets Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert, the both of you have committed treason. Cyborg Mikasa Ackerman, even if your XIFF ID comes up as unaffiliated your duty is to protect and serve the walls and kill Titans, so do as you are meant to do!"He said as he looked at a small tablet sized screen.

"Never."Mikasa growled.

"Ackerman you will surely live, but if I see anything that is suspicious in the slightest way I will order cannon fire, DO NOT LIE TO ME! ANSWER CAREFULLY, EREN JAEGER...WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU!? HUMAN, OR TITAN!?"

"I'm sorry sir, I don't understand!"Eren replied.

"Answer me damn you, evasion will not work! If you think you can feign ignorance I will blow you to hell before you can assume your true form!"

"What true form?"

"You emerged from the corpse of a Titan in full view of your comrades. A creature of unknown origin, affiliation, and strength has slipped into Wall Rose, and that creature is you! You are a risk and I will not allow this situation to stand. Every moment I ponder your innocence is another second the Armored Titan has at taking down this wall! I'm sorry but humanities future hangs in the balance at this exact moment of time! Do you understand!? I will not grieve for you if you die!"

"Nor should it, as soldier they should all know the price of their position. If the choose to stay this defiant in the face of death so be it."A woman beside the man said.

"Sir, please this is our best chance, there is only one cyborg, she can't kill all of us before we kill _it_!"One of the Military Police said.

"If you dare try and Attack, then I will hold nothing back in protecting my friends."Mikasa said as she raised her sword.

"No! We will not do that."

"Okay, somebody talk to me now. What the hell is all this? Why do they think I'm a Titan and why is Mikasa a cyborg?"

"Mikasa you can't. Even if you do...kill them all they have cannons all over the place, and they can kill you, and where would you go after?

"I can give a damn about that, anyone comes to hurt Eren I'll kill them all, I'll take on the whole army if I have to."And she can, with this body and this sword...she can kill them all. Knowing that gave her a jolt of...pleasure? She couldn't decided, all she had to do now was protect Eren.

"This isn't the only way, they're scared of what's going on, we all have to calm down and settle this."

"One last time, Eren Jaeger! Are you a human, or a Titan!?"

Mikasa and Armin turned to Eren, he had his answer.

"I'm human!"

The commander raised his arm in the air, he was gonna fire.

"Armin, Eren stay behind me!"Mikasa ran to her friends.

"No wait!"Eren said.

Mikasa jumped to the cannon ball as it was shot and sliced it to pieces as she moved back but it was no good, it was coming and only in more pieces. She felt Eren grab her and Armin, and he did the unthinkable, he summoned a Titan.

**Okay so extra long chapter it was episodes a little of episode 7, all of 8 and 9. Anyway I wanna continue this. And this took like 7 hours I believe. Typing and all, I'm not that close to AOT as I am to like Code Geass or Sword Art Online so I had a hard time trying do a few things. Okay and if some of you guys are confused it will all be explained in like a chapter or 2 at most. To address the thoughts of this just being so similar to canon like a lot it's just because I don't know if you guys want me to continue this or drop it. And that there's only 1 season of AOT and not a lot of room to flex in the story. I don't know a lot about the AOT universe only a few things like *SPOILER ALERT, IF YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE* how Eren gets the ability to command Titans (saw that in the wiki) I saw in a chapter of the manga that the Recon Corps are fugitives I think, and a few of the Titan-shifters. *SPOILER ALERT OVER, YOU MAY NOW READ AGAIN***

**Anyway um Road to Revolution will continue, I have another pet project of Mikasa coming out of a computer screen IRL. Isn't the Internet FULL of ideas? Yeah anyway Mikasas body is the pic...that is if I can convert it from IPad to Computer, since all of this was done on my IPad. Anyway Happy (Late)Thanksgiving and get the hell back to school/work since fuck it the weeks over. See you guys later.**


	2. Plan for Trost Arc

**The End(1/2)**

**In the early 21st century-2032-humanity was met by the most fearsome force that had ever walked the Earth, Titans. These Titans were larger than any man, and stronger then anything any military threw at them. The Titans let on a relentless killing spree on humanity, the people tried but failed. Even with the combined forces of all the nations, Titans reigned supreme in most any battle. If it were not for the walls, then humanity would have been doomed the very second Titans existed.**

**The End(1/2)**

**Persuasion Under Fire**

Mikasa looked around, she was within a Titans rib cage. Armin was trying to digest the seen around him and Eren...where was Eren? There was shouting beyond the smoke, probably because cannon fire within the walls was never a good sound. There was a burst of steam above where the Titans weak point was, she could hardly see but she was sure it was Eren.

"D-Did Eren-"

"Yes, he did. He did...this to protect us."Mikasa said to Armin.

"O-okay. I-I'm just a little freaked out, aren't you?"Armin asked.

"Weirdly enough, no. I feel calm and collected."

"How could you? Eren just...he..."

"I don't know, but right now we have more pressing matters."

"Armin Mikasa, are there? Are you okay?"Eren came running around the corner.

"Eren, are you-"Mikasa started.

"Look, the Titan corpse is dissipating, we have to leave when we have the chance. I don't know if they're dazed or if they're waiting, but I have no doubt when the smoke goes away they'll resume the attack. Seeing this, no way will we be able to negotiate. But, we have to get to our house back in Shiganchi. My father said we had to go back, everything hinged on it. I think that's why he gave me this power to transform."

"How do you know that your father did this to you? What can we get from any of this?"Mikasa asked.

"Some old memories, something's I've forgotten...repressed."

"Eren, I don't know, it's just a long shot. How do we know that what you're talking about wasn't already destroyed years ago? What if someone already found it?"

"If someone did they'd already share it, we wouldn't be in this hell hole. No one likes the Titans, no one would keep it hidden...except my father."

"Eren we have other problems."

There was some rumbling and the head of the Titan fell off and made some screaming.

"Look I'm getting out of here."

"Where will you go, and how?"

"Anywhere but here, then I head for Shiganchi. But I'll have to become a Titan again."

"You can transform at will?"

"To be honest...I don't know, all that matters is that I can. It's like a reflex, my mind was solely on stopping that cannon, and now it's already done its purpose."He started having a nose bleed.

"Eren, your nose."He wiped the blood off.

"Eren, you're not doing good. You're pale, breathing erratically, you need some rest."

"Right now my health doesn't matter. Look, if you stop trying to protect me, you'll get out of here alive-"Mikasa grabbed the collar of his shirt by the fist.

"Don't you dare say that, don't you dare tell us to leave you."She grabbed it harder.

"We are in this together, nothing will make me leave you. Especially not now."

"Stop it Mikasa, I'm not your little brother and I'm not some snot-nosed toddler. I need to go alone or else you'll get caught up in this too."

"I don't care if you give me permission I'll follow you wherever you go."

"Dammit Mikasa, even with your own upgrades I don't want you to-"

"This upgrade is the only thing keeping them from killing us. And right now I can give a damn. Listen Eren-"

"Hold on, at least let me tell you about my other plan. Armin, I trust you to make the right call."

"What, me?"

"Hear me out, and yes I'm aware of how crazy it sounds but...I use my Titan ability for Military purposes. For a tactical reason. If you can somehow convince the garrison regiment, then I trust you to make the call. If you don't think it'll work then I'll have to use option 'A'. You don't have a lot of time, think you can do it?"

"Eren...why me?"

"Because I can always count on you to make the best decisions at the worst of times."

"When have I ever done anything like that?"

"Remember five years ago, if you haven't gone to Hanis for help, me and Mikasa would've been eaten by the Titans."Behind us the Titan was crumbling even more.

"Armin, times up."Eren said.

Armin stood up,"I'll persuade them, you two just try and be as passive as you can possibly be, let me worry about them."

"Alright, we will."Eren said.

As Armin ran out of the smoke they could hear him, making their case. He was proving to them how much of an advantage Eren could be, but the Garrison Captain was talking back. Armin turned back at us and the back, he was making a big show, but it wasn't enough for the Captain. He raised his arm and as he was about to bring it down, it was caught. By Commander Pixis.

"That's enough, you should really do something about your nerve Captain."

"C-Commander Pixis!?"

"Can't you see this soldiers heart felt salute, and the Cyborg? You would do away with one of the last of the Titan Killers? Unacceptable."Pixis said in a calm manner.

"But she was protecting the Titan."

"Excuses excuses, if this 'Titan' says that he can be of use to us...we can at least hear them out."Armin did it.

The three of us were met with Dot Pixis on top of the wall, he walked along the side looking at the Titans below. The Commander of the South side of the walls.

"No, not you. Being eaten by a Titan wouldn't be that bad, sir it were a sexy one."The old man mused.

"So, why not try and persuade me on why we should keep you, Mr. Jaeger."

Time skip

"So, all we need to do is go to this cellar correct?"

"Yes sir, at least I believe so."

"Right now there's no way to document this so I'll just store it in here."Pixis tapped his head.

"Usually I'm really good telling the difference between a lie an a truth. That's why I'll guarantee your safety."We all sighed.

"Thank you sir."Mikasa said.

"Your cadet Armin Arlert?"He asked Armin.

"Yes sir."

"You said we might be able to use this Titan ability to gain back the city yes? Do you think it can work, or were you only making it up so you may live?"

"Well, both. With Erens strength as a Titan can lift up the boulder and seal up the hole in the wall. That's the best idea I've got. I was really desperate to live."

"Desperate to live huh? That's as good a reason as any."He took a sip from his can.

"What do you say Jaeger?"

"Huh?"

"Think you can plug up the hole son?"

"I don't know? It's possible but at the moment I don't know my power as much as you do."

"Ah, my bad. I asked the wrong question. Are you willing to Jaeger or not?"

"I'll do it. I don't know if I can seal the hole, but I'll do it."

**The End (2/2)**

**After humanity made itself home within the walls, all technology remaining were kept in the higher walls, most of it being kept in the palace at the center. The lower the district the lower technology. To this day the most pampered of civilians have no idea what the lower walls look like or even wonder what's beyond their own. Sons and daughters of the rich and famous don't even have to worry about being drafted in the military, nor would they want to most of the times.**

**Titan Killers (1/2)**

**When Titans were first introduced to the World many of humanities weapons did little to fight off the monstrosities, only one did it with ruthlessness. Cyborgs, these were the natural repellent to Titans, their only predator. True that in the end Titans won against Cyborgs but they were the best unit to fight against them. The last recorded Cyborg was the infamous-Jack the Ripper-Raiden, the best of all Cyborgs. He was last seen when the doors to the walls were first closed, since then no one has seen him.**

**Fight For Trost**

"I'll do it."Eren said.

"Well said kid, the heart of a lion. Staff officers up, we have a plan to flesh out."

"Wait, we aren't actually doing this? I only threw this out there."

"We are, and I believe Pixis is the guy who can help us do this. He has it all under control."Eren said.

"You think he can actually do it?"

"Yeah, I do. But we got a bigger problem, and I'm sure Pixis realized it too."

"And that'd be?"Mikasa asked.

"Titans aren't our only enemy."Eren said.

"Look sharp soldiers."Pixis said.

We all turned back to him.

"Mankind rest on your shoulders."

**Minutes later 1st POV**

Pixis sent us away as he and Eren took a walk. We left to restock and supply. And then met up with the Staff Officers to make a plan. I watched as Pixis made his speech and Armin was talking to them and I zoned out. A ringing noise came, RRRRRRIIING-RRRIIIING.

'What?'I thought.

I symbol came up on the top right of my vision, it was a rectangle looking thing and 3 curved lines, it said 'Answer?' with 'Yes' and 'no' under it.

"Yes?"I said.

A square came up with a shadowed person inside, it said 'no image'.

"Hello? Hello is this thing working?"

"Who is this, where are you?"I asked.

"Oh hey it worked! But...hey am I right to assume that...well..."

"Just say it already, who are you and how are we talking?"

"Okay, um my name is Hal Emmerich...the 2nd, I was named after my great grandfather who was a brilliant scientist. And we're talking through codec right now, kinda like a phone call."

"Phone call?"

"Never mind about that, but...are you a cyborg?"Hal asked.

"As far as I can tell...yeah."

"HALLELUJAH! I found one! Okay, where are you?"

"Wall Rose, I'm about to help take back Trost."

"Wait, Trost got taken over? Man does the messengers not tell me anything. Hold on, gimme a sec, gotta fix the camera."There was some grunting and a few zap noises and the shadowed 'no image' came to life.

It was a kid, black hair, 17 or 18, some kind of glassware on his eyes, and a white coat. He was surrounded by lots of equipment that I didn't understand what it'd do.

"Hey, can you see me?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Weird, can't see you, probably don't have the 2-way cam call up."

"What?"

"Never mind that, look, when you come back everyone who knows you're a Cyborg is gonna crowd around you and want you. Find me in the center palace, my name is Hal Emmerich."

"Why, and how did you find me?"

"I'll explain everything and answer all your question when you get back, you have to come back. Or else humanity may as well be doomed, I'll catch you on the flip side!"The 'call' ended and Mikasa was left with nothing.

Hal Emmerich? What does he know? How does he know? Does he have any indication how I ended up like...this? I must find out, I have to. Alright, once I come back, I'm gonna have a talk with Hal Emmerich.

**Time skip**

We all met back up together, the recent calling still on my mind, thoug I have push it out. I have to be focused.

"I'm sorry Eren, I was just talking out my my head I didn't mean for you to be pulled into this."

"Quit apologizing, you have a gift of making plans like these, I believe in you."

"Eren I think-"

"No Mikasa, you're not coming, you'll be with the decoy squad."

"What? No I'm coming with you, with my skills you'll be safer then ever. I can match over half the garrison."

"Knock it off! Get it through your head I'm not your responsibility! You're not my mother!"He said it...and it stung, harshly.

"Ackerman, I must say this is weird but, you'll be accompanying the group that'll protect Jaeger. Never thought I'd be the one telling a cyborg what to do."Thank you, I mentally thought as me and Eren ran off to the hole.

"Are you absolutely sure you can do this?"I asked.

"I got this."Eren said with some bite.

"I'm serious Eren-"

"Enough, I got this how many times do I have to say it?"That woman, Rita, came from behind.

"Nows not the time to be playing house."She said.

"C'mon its not like that."

"I'm gonna say what we're all thinking here, I don't like leaving the faith of mankind in the hands of a brat like you."

"All of you enough, we're about to be in range of the boulder, and there aren't any Titans around so it looks like the decoy squad it doing their work."

"Make no mistake Jaeger, some of our comrades are gonna die today, trying to pull this off. And their blood is on your hands, friends, captains, soldiers, peons. They may be soldiers but they are prepare to die, but remember they're all people. They all have dreams, hopes, fears, names. So remember that, and make sure you close that hole, make sure they're death means something."

"Right."

We finally got there, and launched our way across the streets and when Eren made it to the boulder, he transformed. His strength may be questionable when it comes to picking up the boulder but his will is more then enough. He turned around from the boulder,and looked at me.

"Eren?"And he punched me.

**Titan Killers (2/2)**

**When Cyborgs were snuffed out it was only after years of fighting, they weren't as many as Titans (even when no correct account of Titans were ever recorded) but usually each cyborg would kill at least 50 before dying. The best part about Cyborgs were their suppressed emotions, inside they'd feel terror when facing the Titan s but outside they'd do anything commanded of them. They were easily the best asset humanity had before they were all killed. Until now.**

**Okay guys, still trying to get to the more filler plots on this worlds lore, I got there mindsets down kinda but..y'know the best parts are after Trost. This story won't go farther then episode 25 but will expand on some in betweeners like when they set up their base in the old mansion. So anyway still haven't gotten Titans Curse for PS, need to start Alpha Effect back up again, finished Akame ga Kill, sad ending so Path to Revolutions ending is questionable (still don't know how to end it but do it as we always do & make it up as we go). But Christmas weekend is a week from now and it's for 2 weeks, plenty of time to get some stories. Anyway see ya later, would it hurt to leave a review of how much you like this story or ways I can improve it? Bye.**


End file.
